


Sandboy

by LaPaon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nath got a Nightmare, Oneshot, Sandboy, and need support afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPaon/pseuds/LaPaon
Summary: Sandboy had send Nathalie a Nightmare like any other.
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Sandboy

Nathalie desperately tried to cover her ears to ignore the words of the man who was in her room.  
At first she hadn't understood what Gabriel wanted in her room at 3 am, he was not the man who sneaked into other people's rooms at night.  
"You are worthless to me!" the man started again and Nathalie shook her head desperately. "It is not true, you are not Gabriel!" she called to herself but there was doubt and fear in her voice. Who was this man who looked and sounded like Gabriel? Had Hawkmoth akumatize someone? Was it an illusion? A dream?  
"Did you really think I would ever return your feelings? How can you compare yourself to someone like Emilie?"  
Nathalie shook her head again. Long ago She had painfully realized that He would never return to her feelings, at least that´s what she thought. And again when he first wanted to give up Emilie and then said he missed her too much. This not Gabriel didn't have to tell her that again.  
"No matter how hard you work, I will never recognize what you do!"  
'Somebody, please, make it stop ..' Nathalie pleaded with herself in her thoughts.  
"You will always be worthless and-"  
Gabriel was interrupted in the middle of the sentence and disappeared as quickly as he had come back.  
Nathalie was alone again. Slowly she took her hands off her ears. Was it over?  
Her legs suddenly felt as soft as if they could no longer carry her own weight. Slowly she sank to the ground and still her eyes were focussed on the place where the man was standing. The man who had said so many terrible things to her that she was all afraid of.  
But he was gone.  
A slight smile spread across Nathalie's face as she felt tears running slowly down her cheeks.  
He was gone, it's over. And yet he was still in her head and everything he had told her shot through her head again and again.

It was noon of the following day. Gabriel was standing in his usual place in the office and was working on his designs. Again and again he could feel feelings through his Miraculous. Nathalies Feelings. But even without it, he could see that something was wrong. She had always been very calm, but today she had spoken even less than usual. And almost absent-mindedly she typed on her tablet.  
Gabriel couldn't see it any further.  
"Nathalie?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Could I speak to you?"  
"Of course .." Nathalie got up from her seat and came up to him. Gabriel noticed how her eyes kept moving towards the ground. Otherwise, she always looked ahead. She stopped a few meters from his table.  
"How can I help, sir?"  
Gabriel shook his head and cpointed to the chairs. "Let's talk there."  
They went to the chairs and Gabriel let Nathalie sit down.  
"Nathalie what's going on. You seem so absent today. You usually don´t let your emotions get ahead of you."  
"Sorry, I just .. didn't sleep well. I'll pull myself together .."  
"That's not my point .. had.. had Sanboy visit you?"  
Nathalie said nothing and turned her head slightly to the side. Direct hit.  
"What did he tell you?..." Gabriel asked further.  
Nathalie kept silent, she wasn't comfortable telling her boss what a nightmare version of him had told her terrible things. And especally she don´t want to tell him what the Nightmare Vision told her.. But Gabriel did not give up  
"Please, I just want to help you.." he tried again.  
Nathalie sighed softly once "Sandboy .. he had ..send me a Version of .." she didn't feel comfortable saying the next words and yet she did  
"It was a nightmare version of you. You didn't stop ... saying things .. that were hurtful .." Nathalie hoped Gabriel wouldn't ask her what he said because she really didn't want to repeat the words and just forget as soon as possible.  
Gabriel didn't ask her either. Instead, Nathalie felt warmth on her hand. Gabriel knelt in front of her and put his hand on hers.  
"Sandboy was a mistake on my part. He should never have brought you nightmares like this ... Forgive me. You should only know that you are my most faithful assistant. I could never replace you."  
A slight smile spread across Nathalie's face. She already knew that but hearing it from Gabriel made her happy anyway.  
Gabriel also gave her a slight smile before he got up and cleared his throat.  
"Maybe you should take a break. We have an appointment in 45 minutes. I need your full support there."  
Nathalie brushed a strand of hair from her face and now smiled at the floor  
"Of course sir"


End file.
